A digital video disk (“DVD”) may store data such as movies containing both video and sound. A high density DVD (“HD-DVD”) may have the capacity to store substantially more data than a standard DVD which may allow more information to be stored digitally in a same amount of physical space.
Information stored on a HD-DVD may comprise one or more planes that when composited create a HD-DVD image. Each individual plane may comprise one or more pixels. As HD-DVD images become more complex, more pixels may be needed to comprise the image and by increasing the number of pixels, more processing may be required. Accordingly, an increased amount of processing may also increase power consumption and bandwidth usage.